Deimon Family
by Yuu-Hei Uzuhika
Summary: Perang diantara keluarga? Kenapa ini? Chappy 5 up! Last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Deimon Family

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagi + Yuusuke Murata = Eyeshield 21

Genre : Romance. Humor dikitlah!

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirumamo, Senasuzu.

Summary : Hmm,, Kalo setim Deimon menjadi satu keluarga? Mereka diajak pergi menginap di mansion milik Hiruma di Amerika. Sebenarnya, Hiruma mengevakuasi DDB, karena akan terjadi sesuatu pada Deimon. Apakah itu?

**Sena PoV**

Aah.. Padahal, aku mau mengajak Suzuna berkencan! Tidak jadi deh, karena Hiruma-san mengajak ke tempat ga jelas ini. Huh!

**Monta PoV**

Amerika, MAX!

**Mamori PoV**

Kita mau diapakan lagi? Aku sudah muak begini terus!

**Suzuna PoV**

Hah! Kita mau ngapain disini? Menangis?

**Ha-ha Brothers PoV**

Juumonji : Huh?

Kuroki : Huuh?

Togano : Huuuh?

Serentak : Bosan!

**Kurita PoV**

Ki..kita dimana?

**Musashi PoV**

Wah! Pintu itu rapuh! Harus dibenarkan! *lirik-lirik pintu yang hancur*

**Komusubi PoV**

FUGO! Fugo, fugo fugo fugo! *trans : ah? Hiruma-san dimana?*

**Taki PoV**

Ahaha! Aku pintar! *ga nyambung*

**Yukimitsu PoV**

Dimana pun tempatnya, kita wajib belajar! Semagat!

**Ishimaru PoV**

Hore! Tumben aku tak dilupakan! *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Semuanya pun terhenti dari pemikiran mereka lalu menghadap Hiruma.

Hiruma : Apa lihat-lihat? Aku memang tampan, tapi jangan terpesona seperti itu!

Semua : PEDE BANGET LO? KITA MAU NANYA, KENAPA KITA DISINI! BAKA!

Hiruma : Oh, kita akan menginap disini selama liburan musim dingin. Kekekekeke

Ada yang pingsan, ada yang luka-luka, ada yang bersiap loncat dari menara Eiffel.

Hiruma : Lebay ihh! Kita kan akan liburan disini. Kekekeke

Monta : Tapi Hiruma-san… Bagaimana kita merayakan Natal kami dengan keluargaku?

Hiruma : Tanggalkan kata 'keluargaku' disini. Karena anak-anak sialan itu adalah keluargamu saat ini. Aku sudah membuat sisilahnya.

Hiruma membuka sisilahnya. Dan..

Ayah : Aku.

Ibu : Manager sialan.

Suzuna : Wah! Cie.. You-nii!

Hiruma : Cih, diam kau!

Mamori : Hah? Hiruma-kun! *blush*

Anak sulung : Ha-Ha sialan.

Anak tengah : Gendut sialan.

Anak bungsu : Cebol sialan.

Kakek : Kakek sialan.

Pacarnya Cebol sialan : cheer sialan. *dua-duanya blush*

Mamori : Cie.. Suzuna sama Sena.. fufufu

Suzuna : A..Apaan sih, Mamo-nee?

Paman : Botak sialan.

Anaknya Botak sialan : Monyet sialan.

Kakaknya Cheer sialan : Idiot sialan.

Pembokat : Yang merasa belum disebut namanya.

Semua melirik Ishimaru.

Ishimaru : Ak..u, Hiruma-san?

Hiruma : Kau yang belum kusebut, kan?

Ishimaru : I..Iya.

Hiruma : Berarti kau. *enak sekali menyimpulkannya*

Semuanya baik-baik saja dan menerima posisi mereka. Akhirnya, mereka pun menjadi sebuah keluarga.

Musashi : Ok, kita sudah jadi keluarga, tapi untuk apa?

Hiruma : Kalian akan tau, saat kita kembali ke Jepang.

Kurita : Ah, Hiruma! Aku lapar!

Hiruma : Cih, ambil saja di dapur, gendut sialan.

Sena : Err- Hiruma-san!

Hiruma : Apa, cebol sialan?

Sena : Berarti aku memenggilmu Otou-san?

Hiruma : Hn. Terserah.

Hiruma beranjak pergi, rupanya ia mencari Mamori. Yang lain masih shock dngan posisi mereka.

Hiruma : Hey, Mamori!

Mamori : Apa?

Hiruma : Kemari kau!

Hiruma membisikkan sesuatu. Selesai membisikkannya, Mamori menangis.

Mamori : Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang? *terisak*

Hiruma : Aku takut kalian drop.

Mamori : Hirumaaa… *meluk Hiruma*

Hiruma : Aku akan menjaga kalian, tenang saja.

Mamori : Berarti.. Kita menjadi orang tua mereka, sampai mereka mandiri?

Hiruma : Iya. Kita nikmati saja, toh..

Mamori : Ada apa?

Hiruma : *pergi* Aku menyukaimu.

Mamori : *ngejar Hiruma* Aku juga!

Hiruma : Mau kau menjadi orang spesial bagiku?

Mamori : Tentu!

Meraka pun berpelukan diatas balkon, dibawah bintang-bintang.

Hiruma : Ayo kita makan dulu.

Mamori : Ayo..

Hiruma : Anak-anak sialan! Ayo kita makan!

Ishimaru : Aku juga Hiruma-san?

Hiruma : Hn.

Mereka makan dengan lahapnya.

.Ce

Apa yang Hiruma bisikkan? Apakah yang terjadi dengan Jepang? Kenapa Mamori menangis?

Lanjut chapter 2!

Humornya ndak ada disini. Mungkin ada di chap 2.

Hiruma OOC banget, HOOEEKK!

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih yang sudah mau meriew cerita aneh milik alien ini... aku terharu..

Dan juga kritikannya diterimaaaaaaaaaaaa... eheheheh...

Chapy 2!

Ahahaha..

Oh, ya.. gomen, Komusubi jadi adiknya Monta! Hehehe..

Dan kurasa fic ini akan panjang urusannya... Jadi minta saran dan ide untuk melanjutkannya ya!

Ok, langsung saja.. Tarik, mang!

Deimon Family

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagi + Yuusuke Murata = Eyeshield 21

Genre : Romance. Humor dikitlah!

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirumamo, Senasuzu.

Summary : Hmm,, Kalo setim Deimon menjadi satu keluarga? Mereka diajak pergi menginap di mansion milik Hiruma di Amerika. Sebenarnya, Hiruma mengevakuasi DDB, karena akan terjadi sesuatu pada Deimon. Apakah itu?

Warning! OOCnese, TYPOnese (mungkin?), ABALnese. Jika anda benci saya, hubungi 14045, anda puas, saya melas. *dibacok*

Selesai makan..

Akhirnya mereka menuju kamar masing-masing. ( Dan rata-rata udah tidur)

Mamori : Kamarnya kok Cuma ada 12? Aku tidur dimana?

Hiruma : Aku sudah memasang tandanya, Mamo..

Mamori melihat tandanya.

Mamori : *blushing* Aku tidur denganmu? Tapii-

Hiruma : Tenang manager Cerewet, ada dua kasur sialan didalam sana.

**Dikamar Monta dan Sena..**

Monta : Wah, dekorasinya keren, MAX!

Sena : Benar.. Kita main yuukk!

Monta : Ayo! Main apa?

Sena : Tebak-tebakkan!

Monta : Ok! Siapa duluan?

Sena : Aku, Ditiban, mau, ditidurin, mau, dipeluk, mau. Apakah itu?

Monta : Iih! Sena! Kamu jangan tebak-tebakan ngeres!

Sena : Siapa yang ngeres? Kau saja. Tahu tidak?

Monta : Tidak. Apa, Sena?

Sena : Sofa. Whahahaha..

Monta : Garing, sih! Sekarang aku, Kalau malam, ada 2, kalo pagi, ada 1, kalo sore, ga ada, apa coba?

Sena : Emm..Orang? Binatang? Tumbuhan?

Monta : Salah! Yang benar adalah huruf A! Wkwkwkwkkwk

Sena : Garing, sih!

**Di kamar Suzuna..**

Suzuna : berisik banget sih! Sena sama Monta! Ngapain mereka? Aku ga bisa tidur, nih!

Suzuna bangun dan menuju kamar SeMon ( Sena Monta )

Suzuna : Ngapain sih, kalian?

SeMon : Main tebak-tebakkan.. mau ikut?

Suzuna : Boleh!

Sena : sekarang giliranmu, Suzu!

Suzuna : Ya~, Monta apa yang bisa terbang?

Sena : Hie? Aku tak tahu!

Monta : Ga tau, MAX! Spesies sepertiku sudah limited edition!

Suzuna : Payah! MO NTAk bilang burung, bisa.. ( Mau saya bilang burung, bisa )

Sena : Hahahahaha.. Hikss.. Hahahaha

Suzuna : Ahahaha.. Sena.. haha.. jangan nangis..hahaha

Monta : Basi, MAX!

Suzuna dan Sena : *mendeath glare Monta*

Setelah cukup lama bermain, Suzuna mulai mengantuk.

Suzuna : Aku balik ke kamarku, Ja~ Sena-kun! *Nyium Sena*

Sena : Jaa~ *ngelus-ngelus pipinya*

Monta : Mukyaa~ Aku tidak dia tidak izin kepadaku? Jahat, MAX!

Sena : Ayo deh, Kita tidur! Nanti Tou-san marah..

Monta : Iya, ya? Oklah!

Di Kamar Mamori + Hiruma

Mamori sudah tidur. Hiruma masih main laptopnya.

Hiruma : Sudah jam segini? Sialan.

Hiruma membereskan laptopnya. Lalu naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Hiruma : Oyasumi, Mamo..

Keesokannya…

_PRANNGG! KYAA~_

Hiruma : Ada apa, Baka?

Ha-Ha Bro : Ada, Apa, Kaa-san?

Suzuna : _KYAA_! Mamo-nee!

Sena : Hiee?

Monta : Mukya!

Taki : Ahahah.. ada apa ?

Kurita : *absen, masih tidur*

Musashi : *absen, lagi mbenerin pintu rusak kemarin*

Komusubi : *Lagi lari pagi*

Yuki : *lagi di WC*

Ishimaru : *Lagi di lantai 100, Mamori di lantai 1*

Mamori : Eh? Biasa kali! Tadi aku megang piring, terus ada Cerberus, aku yang kaget, langsung loncat, piringnya njatoh, gitu deh! Hehehehe

Sena, Ha-Ha Bro : Hah! Kaa-saannn!

Hiruma : Cih..

Mamori : Gomen! Jangan marah! *meluk-meluk Hiruma, Sena, sama Ha-ha Bro*

Suzuna : Mamo-nee ada-ada saja!

Mamori : Gomen. Oh, heii! Makanan sudah siapp!

Mereka pun duduk di posisinya masing-masing.

Mamori : Buat You, ada permen karet bakar mint rasa coklat. Buat Sena ada dango pahit. Buat Ha-ha ada pie kerikil. Buat Suzuna ada es krim cair yang membeku. Buat Monta, ada pisang goreng coklat. Buat Taki ada teriyaki ntaki (gabungin deh!)

Hiruma : Ada-ada saja kau membuat makanan!

Saat Hiruma makan permen karet bakar rasa coklat, matanya mengeluarkan sinar. (senter, kali?)

Hiruma : Enakk..

Sena : Hiee? *dimakan dangonya* Wah! Enakk!

Ha-ha Bro : Huh? Huuh? Huuuh? *pienya dimakan*

Juumonji : Enak

Kuroki : sekali

Togano : Kaa-san!

Suzuna : Ini seperti lendirr… *dimakan* enak! Manis-manis asam!

Monta : Ahh.. rasanya pahit! Hoeekk!

Taki : Ahahah! Rasanya ganteng (?) sepertiku

Mamori : Tak kusangka, kalian menyukainya!

Kurita : Kaa-san! Aku mau makan!

Musashi : Aku juga!

Yuki : Aku juga!

Ishimaru : A..ku mau,, Bol..eehh?

Mamori : Tentu! Tunggu 1 menit!

_Prangg! Jtar! Tok! Blam! Duar! Meong! Mooo!_

Mamori : Ta da! Makanan siap!

Kurita : *langsung makan*

Musashi : Mamori, ini apa saja isinya?

Mamori : Aku lupa, tapi namaya jelly berlapis baja, Tou-san..

Yuki dan musashi sweatdrop.

Hiruma yang sudah duluan selesan memberi pengumuman.

Hiruma : Kalian semua! Kalau sudah selesai makan, kalian ke ruang tengah lantai 66!

-Skip makan, udah dilantai 66-

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah dan ngobrol.

Hiruma : Hey! Keluarga sialan! Aku akan memberi tahu, apa yang terjadi di Deimon!

Sena : Memangnya apa, Tou-san?

Hiruma : Pukul 10.42,saat kita sampai disini, terjadi gempa bumi, angin topan, dan, tsunami. Dan…

Monta : Ada apa?

Hiruma : Tidak ada yang selamat.

Suzuna : Kee..kenapa kau tidak membawa keluarga.. Hikss.. kami juga?

Hiruma : Karena mereka yang menyuruhku.

Kurita : Yang benar?

Hiruma : Tentu. Saat itu hampir terjadi, orang tua Manager cerewet menelponku, dia bilang dia mewakili seluruh orang tua sialan anggota DDB, selamatkan kalian semua..

Taki : Hah? (tumben?)

Hiruma : Aku sudah mencoba untuk memaksa mereka untuk ikut.. Tapi gagal. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk menjaga kalian. Jadi, jangan takut, kubilang Ya~Ha, kalian ikuti dengan semangat!. YA~HA!

Semua : YA~HA!

Semuanya pun terlihat kembali senang.

Hiruma : Aku sudah mempersiapkan permainan. Ayo main!

Sena : Permainan apa?

Hiruma : Kalian harus mencari harta iblis yang terpendam, yang kalah…

Musashi : Kenapa?

Hiruma : Harus memasak, mencuci, mengepel, dan menyapu seratus lantai selama 2 bulan! Kekekeke..

.TBC

Hehehe… OOCnese kerasa banget… hehehe..

Jelekk banget! Yang sudah membaca diharap membakar hpnya, Melindas laptopnya, atau memakan komputernya..

Chappy 3 akan ditemenin sama OCku.. eheheh..

Review yahh! Please! Yah..yah..yah? ok? Ready? Now! (apa sih?)


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, ketemu lagi sama alien ini! Maaf updatenya telat.. pas ulangtahun author.. hiks.. Oh, ya! Aku ketemu anak ilang dari neraka, namanya Zu, umurnya baru 5 tahun.. hehehe

Makasih buat yang sudah memberikan aku ide, hehehe.. Karena banyak yang minta dibikin seperti cerita seperti cerita biasa bukan teks, jadi kuubah jadi cerita biasa.

Zu : kakak! Cepetan mulai, nanti readernya marah!

Hika : Umm.. iya deh! Ok langsung!

Deimon Family

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagi + Yuusuke Murata = Eyeshield 21

Genre : Romance. Humor dikitlah!

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirumamo, Senasuzu.

Summary : Hmm,, Kalo setim Deimon menjadi satu keluarga? Mereka diajak pergi menginap di mansion milik Hiruma di Amerika. Sebenarnya, Hiruma mengevakuasi DDB, karena akan terjadi sesuatu pada Deimon. Apakah itu?

Warning! OOCnese, TYPOnese (mungkin?), ABALnese. Jika anda benci saya, hubungi 14045, anda puas, saya melas. *dibacok*

"Hieee? Tou-san.. namanya serem!" Sena bergidik.

"Memang, ok, aku kasih tau jalannya!

1 . Masuk ke supermarket lalu masuk dibagian yang ada tulisan "Don't entry"nya.

2 . Keluar dari pintu belakang, lalu masuk ke salah satu rumah disitu.

3 . Setelah keluar dari pintu belakang, kalian harus memakan buah yang sudah kusediakan.

4 . Selesai itu, kalian masuk ke rapat, di Gedung Putih, dan wajib mendapat 1 helai rambut Presiden sialan!

5 . yang terakhir, 10 m dari Gedung Putih, kalian gali sedalam-dalamnya, sampai menemukan satu harta!" Jelas Hiruma panjang.

"Timnya siapa aja, You-nii?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Kelompok 1 : Cebol, Cheer, dan Monyet sialan. Kelompok 2 Ha-ha bro sialan. Kelompok 3 : Gendut sialan, junior sialan, dan idiot sialan. Aku, Kuso mane, dan ayah sialan tidak ikut, karena kami yang menyusun jalan." Jawab Hiruma.

"Ka Yuki dan Ishimaru, MAX?" Tanya Monta.

"Botak sialan belajar. Dan yang terakhir itu, harus beres-beres.

Dan peraturannya!

1 . Tidak boleh membawa Handphone, dan sejenisnya.

2 . Tidak boleh ada catatan kriminal yang kudapat dari polisi sialan itu." Hiruma menjawab panjang. Semua langsung membuang handphone mereka.

"Ok, dimulai dari.. 3, 2, 1, mulai!" Hiruma memberi aba-aba. Semua kelompok berhamburan. (Mari kita tengok satu-persatu!)

Kelompok 1

"Nah, kita sudah ada di supermarket, dimana ya ada tulisan itu?" Tanya Sena sambil mencari-cari tulisan itu.

"Sena! Disana!" Jawab Monta yang memanjat tiang penyangga bangunan itu.

"MonMon! Jangan bikin malu! Kata You-nii kan ga boleh ada catatan kriminal!" Suzuna langsung menarik Monta ke bawah.

"Iya, MAX!" Jawab Monta lesu. Sena menggendong Monta. Lalu memakai Devil Bats Ghost, dan Suzuna memakai roller bladenya.

"STOOPP! Disana ada penjaganya! Gimana?" Suzuna memberi komando dan bertanya.

"Hiee? Hmm…" Sena berfikir dan menaruh telunjuk kanannya di dahi.

"Kita nyamar jadi petugasnya!" Jawab Monta dengan PDnya.

"Monta! Pintar kau!" Sena yang tak menemukan ide, banting setir(?) memuji Monta.

Percobaan 1

" Maaf, ada perlu apa ya, kalo ga SMART jangan masuk!" Tanya penjaganya, alias.. Kotaro Sasaki yang pasti sambil nyisir.

"Kami mau mengambil persediaan daging yang habis!" Suzuna memberi alasan, lalu hendak masuk bersama Sena dan Monta.

"Itu masih ada setumpuk.. tidak SMART!" Kata Kotaro menunjuk setumpuk daging yang masih menggunung.

"Hiee? Iya yah! Maaf.. Aku tak melihat. Hehehe" Kata Sena menarik Suzuna dan Monta keluar lalu berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

**Hasil : Gagal!**

"Pura-pura ada kebakaran!" Sena memberikan Ide, sambil telunjuknya di udara.

"Boleh juga, MAX!" Monta berkomentar, lalu memeluk Sena ga jelas(?).

Percobaan 2

[Akting nista mode : On]

"Hah! A..Ada kebakaran!" Kata Sena terburu-buru dan terlihat lelah yang tentunya akting.

"Dimana, ngga SMART banget sih?" Kotaro bertanya, dan ikut panik.

"Di Parkiran!" Jawab Sena menunjuk parkiran.

"Hum? Sekarang kan musim dingin! Mana bisa? Mana salju turun! Ga SMART!" Kata Kotaro menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi… Tapi.. " Jawab Sena mengelak.

" Pengganggu! Ga SMART orang kayak kau!" Kotaro marah lalu menendang Sena.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAAWWWWWWWWWW!" teriak Sena yang mendarat di bagian buah-buahan, lebih tepatnya sihh.. Duren.. (Author : Idih!)

**Hasil : Gagal total!**

"Eh! Liat ada Banba!" Kata Suzuna riang. (yang dari tadi murung setengah bumi.)

" M..memangnya dapat membantu?" Tanya Sena, nggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang sangat gatal. (Sena kutuan ihhh! *Dilindes pake Devil Bats Ghost*)

"Tentu! BANBA!" Panggil Suzuna berirama seperti memanggil anak kecil.

"Ada apa? Kau cheerleaders Deimon kan?" Tanya Banba yang kaget.

"Iya! Tolong Bantu kami ya? Tolong lempar kami bertiga ke pintu yang ada tulisannya itu!" Perintah Suzuna menunjuk-nunjuk pintu yang dijaga Kotaro.

"Yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Benar?"

"Iya! Lama lo! Gw lindes nih!"

"I..Iya, nona Taki!"

Percobaan 3

"KYAAA~, HIEEE, MUKYA!" Teriak Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta bersamaan walaupun teriakannya beda-beda.

Brukk..

"Ayo! Cepat!" Kata Monta menarik Sena dan Suzuna yang masih tepar.

Ckrek!

"Akhirnya! Kita bebas! Ahahah.." Kata Sena bahagia

* Kotaro side*

"Kok… ada komet ga SMART ditempat ga SMART ini? Biarlah, yang penting aku SMART!"

**Hasil : Berhasil luar biasa**( luar biasa sakitnya )**!**

Kelompok 2

"Ada penjaganya!" Juumonji memberitahu.

"Kita harus mengeroyoknya!" Kata Kuroki memerintah, tiba-tiba dia sudah memegang garpu rumput.

"Tapi.. kata Hi... Eh, Tou-san ga boleh ada catatan kriminal.." Sambil mencegah Kuroki yang sudah mau berperang.

"Iya, yah.." Kata Juumonji dan Kuroki bersamaan.

"Aha!" Lampu bohlam 100 watt tumbuh dari kepala Kuroki.

"Gimana?" Tanya Togano penasaran.

"Aaa.. kita nyamar jadi mereka!" Kata Juumonji menyela.

"Kau membaca pikiranku?" Gumam Kuroki yang mulai naik darah.

"Ngga!" Kata Juumonji mengelak. Akhirnya Juumonji dan Kuroki betengkar.

"Aha! Pak! Ada yang berkelahi!" Kata Togano.

"Mana? ora SEMART banget?" Tanya Kotaro yang medok gile.

"Di Parkiran!"

"Oh.. Makasih info SMARTNYA! Bye..:" Kotaro pun meninggalkan Togano, yang menyembunyikan saudaranya di bagian daging.

"Petugas bodoh! Mwahahahaha.." Kata Togano yang menyeret Juumonji dan Kuroki ke pintu 'haram' itu.

"Gampang banget kita keluarnya? Ckckck." Kata Juumonji sombong.

"Ini karena kita berdua!" Kuroki angkat bicara. Kuroki dan Juumonji pelukan ga jelas. Togano sweatdrop.

Kelompok 3

Ngga ikut gara-gara males semua. Sementara kelompok 1 dan 2 berusaha memasuki rumahnya Panther, Hiruma lagi mengucapkan janji sakral sehidup semati.

"Fuhh.. Hiruma Youichi, apa kau menerima Anezaki Mamori sebagai istrimu?" Kata sang pendeta gadungan, Akaba yang lagi liburan.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo aku ga nerima ngapain aku bikin acara ini, heh?" Kata Hiruma kasar yang diakhiri pukulan sapu oleh Mamori.

"Fuh.. Anezaki Mamori, apa kau menerima Hiruma Youichi sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, dengan setulus hatiku. (caelah!)" Mamori menjawab dengan blushingnya.

'Sarap banget nih si Youichi, kita kan masih anak sekolah, 3 sma! masa udah nikah aje! mukegile!' Batin Mamori.

"Fuhh.. *JRENNGG* Kalau begitu kalian sah jadi suami-istri. Sah kah?"

"Hikss... Sah!" Musashi setuju walaupun sedang menangis haru. Yuki mengangguk. Akaba pun silau dibuatnya.

"Tentu!" kurita menjawab senang.

"Fuuhh.. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Hiruma nyium Mamori. Akaba nyium Isabel. Yuki nyium buku. Musashi nyium tembok. Ishimaru nyium tanah (?).

Back to Kelompok 1

Sena yang sudah berhasil melewati ruah Panther yang hancur karena ada anak bayi yang ditemukan Panther di jalan.

"Akhirnya, keluar juga dari rumah Panther. Sekarang kita harus makan buah apa?" Tanya Sena.

"Buat kelompok 1 sialan. Makan pisang sialan ini!" Kata Monta yang membaca surat dari Hiruma. Monta langsung memakannya.

"Iiihh.. itu kan ada cacingnya, terus diambil dari tong sampah lagi! Ya sudah! Kita ke Gedung Putih!" Kata Suzuna Illfeel.

=Ckip peyjayanan (skip perjalanan)=

"Aku telepon dulu yah! Halo? This is Monta! Remember? Ahahaha, I want your hair! Ok!" Kata Monta berbicara pada orang diseberang sana. Sena dan Suzuna Hanya mediumdrop.. (Apa itu medium drop? Ckckck)

"Ayo!" Monta pun menarik tangan Sena dan Suzuna. Setelah berjalan 10 menit, mereka disambut Olama. (plesetannya Obama)

"Oalah! Monta, toh? Kangen aku sama masa-masa di Menteng!" Sambut presiden USA yang serius OOCnya.

"Mana rambutmu?" Kata Monta tak mau basa-basi.

"Iki!" Olama mencabut semua sambutnya yang baru tumbuh. Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta hanya bisa jawdrop tingkat akut.

"Kunaon, Monta?" Tanya Olama.

"Aku... Cuma butuh satu helai..." Kata Monta lemas dari tadi mendapat ujian yang sangat aneh. Obama lalu memberi 1 helai lalu menanam lagi. Sena dan Suzuna sudah tak kuat, lalu pingsan. Sedangkan Monta, masih mempunyai tenaga sebanyak 0,0001%.

"Suzuna! Jangan pingsan!" Kata Sena yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Uhh.. Senaa.." Suzuna pun membuka mata.

"Suzuna!" Kata Sena dengan nada dramatis.

[Background : bunga sakura yang gugur]

"Suzuna, I love-" Ucapan Sena terpotong oleh Monta.

"Eiiittts! Jangan ada Bollywood dadakan disini! Kau tidak lihat, semua warga Amerika melihatmu?" Kata Monta sambil nunjuk-nunjuk warga Amerika yang sedang menunggu pidato sang presiden.

"Sorry!" Kata Suzuna dan Sena bersamaan.

"Olama, aku.. pamit dulu.. dah!" Pamit Monta lalu menarik-narik Suzuna dan Sena.

"Jangan pergi! Siapa.. siapa yang akan membersihkan WCku, selain kamu?" Kata Olama nangis dengan OOCnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa disini terus.. Tenang, aku akan-" Kata-kata Monta pun terpotong.

"Eiittss! Jangan ada Bollywood dadakan disini! Kau tidak lihat, semua warga Amerika melihatmu?" Kata SenaSuzu ngikutin gaya Monta tadi.

"Huh.. Ayo! Oh ya, pinjem sekop dong!" Kata Monta sebal.

"Ini!" Olama mengambilnya dari belakang punggungnya.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" Tanya Monta penasaran.

"Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa! Aku punya kantong ajaib!" Kata Olama berbisik, tetapi mike mibarnya masih nyala, jadi kedengeran sampe ujung Gedung Putih.

"Ho.. Ya udah! Bye!" Pamit Monta jilid 2.

Kelompok 2

"Itu gedung putih, itu juga, eehh~ itu juga, yang mana yang dimaksud sama Tou-san?" Kata Juumonji bingung.

"Itu kali, yang ada tulisan 'welcome'nya!" Jawab Kuroki sok tahu.

"Ayo deh!" Eh.. si Togano, malah ngajakin ketempat 'tabu' itu.

=Dalam gedung yang berwarna putih=

"Idih! Bau! Ini mah.. perusahaan sampah milik Agon-chan!" Kata Juumonji sambil menutup hidung.

"Bener!" Kata Kuroki dan Togano membenarkan.

"Ape lo bilang, hah? Dasar sampah!" Agon marah yang membuat tumpukan sampah itu makin bau.

"Situ sampah, ngomong sampah.." Kata Juumonji kelepasan.

"Bacot lo! SAMPAAH!" Agon tambah marah dan sampah makin busuk baunya.

"Mari!" Ajak Juumonji kepada Ha-Ha yang lain.

"YA!" Jawab Kuroki dan Togano bersamaan.

"KABBBOOORRRR!" Mereka pun lari menggunakan Devil Lasser Bulletnya(?) Hiruma. Ha-ha larinya cepat sekali. Tau-taunya nyasar ke gereja Hiruma lagi nikah.

Bruuukk!

"Adaw!"

"Adaaw!"

"Adaaaw!"

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani nabrak gw?" Kata Hiruma kesal.

"Jangan You! Ingat misinya!" Mamori pun mencegahnya.

"Cih!"

Kembali lagi ke Kelompok 1

"Hah! Capek!" Kata mereka kompak.

"Huh! Kita sudah menggali 1000 meter (?) ga ketemu-temu!" Keluh Sena yang sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Benar, MAX! Padahal kita udah pake meteran.." Monta menyambungnya.

"Ehh? Kita gali lagi!" Suzuna menyemangati 1 kawannya dan 1 pacarnya.

=Skip gali-menggali=

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan.

"Silaauu!" Kata Sena memejamkan mata. Monta mengambil sesuatu yang berkilauan itu, yaitu kertas.

"Baca, Mon!" Desak Suzuna pada Monta.

"Kekekeke, bagus anak sialan! Kalian akan menerima hadiahnya! Cepat datang ke gereja sialan terdekat dari mansion sialanku! YA~HA!" Kata Monta membaca tersendat-sendat (wong dia ga lulus aspek membacanya!*dilempar pohon pisang*)

"Hieee? Kita selelah ini, hanya mendapat kertas?" Sena tak puas hanya mendapat kertas yang nyaris membuat matanya rusak.

"Tenang Sena! Di gereja kita akan.. Hey! Ngapain mereka di gereja?" Tiba-tiba antena Suzuna mulai aktif.

"Hiee? Mempersiapkan peti mati untuk kita?" Tanya Sena polos.

"Mukya! Aku belum siap, MAX!" Sambung Monta.

"Bodoh! Tentu mereka menikah! Ayo! Kita harus kesana secepatnya!" Suzuna pun menarik tangan duo boncel *digaplok*

'Ah.. kok ada yang mengganjal hatiku, apa ya?' Batin Sena.

.TBC

Zu : Hehehe... gimana bikinan kakakku? Keren kan!

Hika : Hus! Jangan kepedean! Oke~! It's time to..

Zu : gebukin kakakku!

Brauk ! dak! Jtar! Bom! Aw!

Zu : ada permintaan terakhir?

Hika : Suruh semua reader review.. *mati*

Zu : ok! Readers, review ya? Dah! Aku pergi dulu!*nyeret-nyeret Hika*

n.b : Obama disini bukan buat ngeledek, Cuma buat mempermanis fic yang tidak ada manis-manisnya ini.


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, balik lagi sama aku! Zu! Hehehe aku dapat amanat dari kakakku, buat lanjutin cerita, dia lagi pulang [ baca : ditendang ] ke saturus! Ok langsung aja!

H : Bohong dirimu, nak, nak… Oh ya, Zu itu kadang-kadang ga sadar nelen lidahnya sendiri lho! jadinya ngomong ga bener!

Deimon Family

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagi + Yuusuke Murata = Eyeshield 21

Genre : Romance. Humor dikitlah!

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirumamo, Senasuzu.

Summary : Hmm,, Kalo setim Deimon menjadi satu keluarga? Mereka diajak pergi menginap di mansion milik Hiruma di Amerika. Sebenarnya, Hiruma mengevakuasi DDB, karena akan terjadi sesuatu pada Deimon. Apakah itu?

Warning! OOCnese, TYPOnese (mungkin?), ABALnese. Jika anda benci saya, hubungi 14045, anda puas, saya melas. *dibacok*

Sampai di gereja..

"YAA~ Mamo-nee! Selamat ya!" Suzuna memberi selamat.

"Iya.. Suzuna kapan nyusul?" Tanya Mamori jahil. Suzuna hanya blushing.

"Sellaa- HUWWW! Patah hati, MAXX! Huwaaa!" Monta malah nangis memberi selamat.

"Selamat, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Sena juga memberi selamat. Mamori hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo, kita semua pulang!" Hiruma mengajak keluarganya buat pulang.

Di mansion Hiruma..

"You-nii! Kami menemukan harta iblis itu, hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Kekeke. Pintar juga kalian, tangkap ini!" Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

"Hiee? Kotak apa ini?" Tanya Suna takut. Karena sedang marak diperbincangkan bom buku (?)

"Buka saja." Hiruma memerintah.

Sena pun membuka kotak." Waw! PS 4!" Sena terkejut.

"Keren, MAX!" Monta berkomentar.

"Waaw.." Suzuna ga bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta memeluk Hiruma."Arigatou!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Cih! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Hiruma meronta-ronta.

"Biarkanlah, You!" Mamori mencegahnya.

"Hiruma-san lama-lama semakin mirip dengan ayah sungguhan!" Sena berbisik sangaaatt pelan, tapi dengan telinga elf, apapun terdengar!

" Keh! Tentu saja! Oh ya..yang kalah adalah, kelompok 3, jadi.. Yang merasa kelompok 3, beres-beres mansion ok? Kekekeke.."Ucap Hiruma.

"Ahahaha.. Aku siap!" Taki muter-muter ga jelas sambil ngejawab.

" Fugo!" Komusubi bber-FUGO ria.

"Aku tidak yakin, kalau aku kurus bagaimana?" Kata Kurita sedih sambil membayangkan ia menjadi kurus.

"Kenapa, hah? Kau kan yang menyerah sebelum bertempur!" Nada bicara Hiruma meninggi.

"Kami.."

"..Juga.."

...Tou-san?" Ha-ha Bro bertanya.

"Tidak. Hey! Semuanya! Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Neraka! Kekekeke"

"Errr.. Tou-san.." panggil Sena.

"Apa?"

"Aku ga ikut ya? Aku capek.." Keluh Sena.

"Tapi kau yang membereskan mansion ini ya? Kekekeke" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Hieee? Aku ikut deh! Lihat, aku udah ga capek!" Ucap Sena semangat, sambil mnepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kekekeke.. Baguslah! Persiapan dalam 30 menit!"

30 menit kemudian…

"Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Mamori

"Dimana cebol sialan?" Tanya Hiruma yang takut 'rencana'nya gagal.

Wussshh!

Tiba-tiba Ssena datang dengan Devil Bats Ghost."Maaf, aku tersesat di halaman mansion Tou-san! Hheheheh" Tawa Sena garing.

"Cihh. Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Hiruma.

"Hey, kenapa kau mengajak kita pergi?" Tanya Mamori. Hiruma hanya diam sambil mengunah permen karet free sugarnya.

~Skip Perjalanan~

"Sampailah kita!" Hiruma memberi tanda.

"The Godfather restaurant?" Monta masih bingung.

"Apa? The Godfather Restaurant? Ini 'kan restaurant bagi kalangan atas! Mungkin bangsawan!" Yuki menunjukkan hasil belajarnya. Kurita dan Komusubi hanya ngiler.

"Kenapa kau mengajak kami ke sini?" Tanya Mamori (lagi)

"Cerewet! Masuk saja dulu!" Jawab Hiruma dingin. Mamori hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

'Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal hatiku.. apa ya?' Sena membatin.

The Godfather Restaurant..

"Wah, ada tanggal dan jam gede banget!" Kata Musashi norak.

"Iya, tanggal 21 Desember.. Hey! Sena! Sekarang ulang tahunmu!" Mamori mengingatkan Sena.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Hehehe" Sena tertawa garing tapi ia merasa lega.

" Ckckckc.. Malu kau seharusnya! Aku lebih ingat dari pada kau!" Hiruma mulai meledek.

"Makasih Tou-san! Aku senang sekali!" Ucap Sena gembira.

"Happy birthday Eyeshield, happy birthday Eyeshield, Happy Birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday Eyeshield! Yey!" Semua bernyanyi kecuali Hiruma. Pengunjung disana kaget, hari ini ulang tahun Eyeshield.

"Kyaaaa! Sena!" Para fans Deimon yang sedang makan disana berhamburan lari menuju Sena setelah tau ada pesta ulang tahun Sena.

"Eiiittss! Satu-satu!" Suzuna mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

30 menit kemudian..

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Ucap Sena senang.

Byuurr!

"Hiieee? Siapa yang menyiram-" Ucapan Sena terpotong.

Bruuk! pluk! Plok!

"Eh? Air? Kopi? Telur?" Sena tersenyum licik."Suzuna!" Sena memeluk Suzuna.

Suzuna blushing."Se..Se.. KYAAA~ SENA! Kenapa kau membaginya padaku..?" Suzuna marah tapi tetap blushing.

"Karena… kaulah yang kusay-"

"Eiiittts! Jangan ada Bollywood dadakan disini! Kau tidak lihat, Deimon Devil Bats dan pengunjung melihatmu?" Ucap Monta persis saat di Gedung Putih.

KLIP!

"Pose yang bagus! Cebol sialan, cheer sialan! Kekekeke.." Hiruma terkekeh sampai guling-gulingan. Suna dan Suzuna hanya blushing, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi.. Ini ulang tahun terbaikku.. bersama ayahku yang baru, ibu yang baru, kakak dan adik yang baru aku senang..!" Kata Sena yang lebih pantas disebut 'Curhat'

"Sena!" Suzuna memeluk Sena, walaupun jijik setengah mati.

"CIEEEEEE!" teriak pengunjung yang mulai menikmati pesta 'Devil Bats'

Di meja paling belakang..

"KYAA~" Mamori yang mau berjalan ke jendela, terpeleset karena ada wine tumpah belum di pel. (jorok..)

BRUK!

"Kekekeke.."

"Youichi! Te...rima ka..sih! bagaimana aku me..mbalas jasa.. mu?" Tanya Mamori yang tidak mau punya hutang budi dengan Hiruma.

"Kan sudah kutahan kau agar tak mencium tanah, jadi sekarang, kau harus menciumku! YA~HA!" Hiruma mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"CIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Suit suit!" Tiba-tiba pengunjung sudah melingkari Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Hiruma marah lalu menembakan bazookanya ke udara. Semua pengunjung langsung lari ke segala arah. BOOOMM! BOOMM!

"You! Tidak baik begitu kepada orang lain!" Mamori memperingatkan.

Cup

Hiruma mencium Mamori dengan singkat.

"Kekekekeke.." Hiruma hanya terkekeh. Mamori malah pingsan.

"Mendokusei!" Ucap Hiruma sambil menahan badan Mamori. ( Shikamaru : Copas! Bayar! )

Di meja tengah..

"Nyam.. Nyam .. nyamm.."

"Fugoo!"

"Jadi ingat masa muda..(?)" Musashi malah bernoztalgia. Setelah agak lama terdengar suara gaduh yang bercampur aduk, terdengar suara dari panggung band di depan.

"Mari kita panggil, Sena Kobayakawa dan Suzuna Taki untuk berduet!" Kata sang MC, Julie dan Kotaro *Kotaro kerja jadi apa aja?#pllaak*

"Hah?" Sena dan Suzuna terkejut.

" AYYYOOO!" kata pengunjung. yang paling dominan sih. suaranya -kentutnya- Ootawara.

"Cicak, cicak di dinding-" Sena nyanyi dengan kikuknya.

"Eh, Sena, jangan lagu ga SMART itu!" Kotaro marah-marah sendiri.

"Iya, lagu apa ya?" Suzuna bingung. Akhirnya mereka menyanyikan lagu Run to Win.

PROK! PROK! PROK! PROK!

"Wah, Romantis sekali mereka ya? Senangnya jadi Suzuna!" Puji Mamori untuk Senasuzu, dan sindiran untuk Hiruma. Hiruma maju ke depan, mengambil mike dari Sena dan menyanyikan lagu Michi to You All. (OOCnya dirimu Hiruma…)

"Ini buat istri sialan yang cerewet ga ketulungan" Kata Hiruma dilanjutkan menyanyi Michi to You All. Hiruma pun menunjukan suaranya yang merdu (?). Mamori blushing berat.

Selesai menyanyi..

"Youichi!" Mamori memanggil Hiruma.

"Iya? Ada apa?" Sahut Hiruma.

"Aku ter.. Hatsim! Haru.." Kata Mamori yang disela oleh bersin.

"Kau sakit.. ini, pakai jaketku!" Hiruma membuka jaket hitamnya, lalu dipakaikan ke Mamori.

Detik yang sama di mansion Hiruma..

"Yah, digembok… pasti mereka pergi.. Nasibnya aku ini… Ya sudahlah.." Kata Ishimaru pasrah yang baru pulang dari supermarket.

Balik lagi ke restorant..

"Ayo kita pulang! Istri sialan ini sakit! Lagipula sudah jam 01.00!" Ajak Hiruma.

"Ayo!" Jawab Semua yang telah kelelahan, Ha-ha bro saja mabuk.

"Suzuna juga udah teler.. hehehe.." Kata Sena sambil melirik Suzuna yang ia gendong di punggungnya.

"Hei Sena! Besok kita dansa ditengah laut.. hehehehe" Ucap Suzuna ngelantur.

"Ribet banget bawa Cheer sialan itu, mending Kaa-sanmu! Udah tidur.." Kata Hiruma yang menggendong Mamori dengan bridal style.

BRRRUUKKK!

TBC

Ternyata Zu adalah mata-mata Hiruma! Eh, Ada readers! Ceritanya makin ngawurrr! Nyehehehe..

Suara apakah itu? Chaappy selanjutnya! Ok? Gyahahahaha

Godfather Restaurant aku ngasal namanya.. huhuhuh

REVIEW! Opps! Kekencengan, ntar Zu bangun,,

Review yaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Udah chap 5? Kyaa!

Zu : Eh! kakak! balikin aku ke neraka!

Hika : tidak bisa! kau jadi pembokatku disini!

Zu : *deathglare*

Hika : *nabok Zu*

Deimon Family

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki + Yuusuke Murata = Eyeshield 21

Genre : Romance. Humor dikitlah!

Rated : T

Pairing : Hirumamo, Senasuzu.

Summary : Hmm,, Kalo setim Deimon menjadi satu keluarga? Mereka diajak pergi menginap di mansion milik Hiruma di Amerika. Sebenarnya, Hiruma mengevakuasi DDB, karena akan terjadi sesuatu pada Deimon. Apakah itu?

Warning! OOCnese, TYPOnese (mungkin?), ABALnese. Jika anda benci saya, hubungi 14045, anda puas, saya melas. *dibacok*

Ternyata yang jatuh adalah.. Juumonji! Hahahaha *garing*

BRRUUKK!

"Aw…!" Teriak Juumonji karena tersandung batu. Padahal sudah mabuk, ngotot pula jalan sendiri..

Keesokan harinya..

Keluarga Deimon yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri. Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh 2 perempuan di Deimon.

"Suzuna, kita mempersiapkan pohon natal yuk!" Kata Mamori mengajak Suzuna.

"Boleh! Uumm.. Apa You-nii punya pohon natal?" Tanya Suzuna yang (sebenarnya) ditujukan pada Mamori.

"Aku punya, tapi rusak, kalian beli saja sendiri. Ini pakai saja kartu kreditku." Jawab Hiruma sambil menyodorkan kartu kreditnya.

"Ehh? Baiklah.." Kata Mamori mengambil kartu kredit Hiruma.

"Ahhmmm.. Eheemmm.. aduh~! Kacang mahal! Ada yang mau beli?"! Tiba-tiba Suzuna memotong percakapan tersebut karena dia merasa dikacangin.

"Ayo Suzuna!"Ajak Mamori menarik tangan Suzuna.

Perjalanan mencari pohon natal..

"Dingin banget, Mamo-nee.." Kata Suzuna lirih. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka menemukan pohon natal yang bagus.

"Bagus yah.. ini saja?" Tanya Mamori pada Suzuna.

"Iya Mamo-nee! Bagus!" Mata Suzuna berbinar-binar.

"Anda mau yang ini?" Kata sang penjaga toko.

"Ya, tolong dibungkuskan. Aku titipkan disini dulu. Ini uangnya." Mamori menyodorkan uang miliknya.

"Baik. Selamat natal!" Kata penjaga toko.

"Kita ke kafe yuk Mamo-nee! Aku lapar!" Ajak Suzuna menarik tangan Mamori.

"I..Iya.." Jawab Mamori mengiyakan.

Di mansion..

"Hei, diantara kalian yang bisa masak siapa? Aku lapar." Tanya Hiruma pada Devil Bats.

Heninggg~

"Yang bisa makannya?"

Semua angkat tangan. Mata Hiruma membulat.

"Cih" Hiruma hanya ber'cih'ria. Lalu melemparkan bantal yang ada di kursi ke arah Sena, karena terlalu tinggi, yang kena malah Musashi. Musashi pun membalas ke Hiruma.

"Siapa yang berani melemparkan bantal sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma memutar badan.

Semua angkat tangan dan melemparkan bantal-bantal yang ada di kursi ke Hiruma.

"Kekekeke. Berani rupanya.. DEVIL LASSER BULLET!" Lemparan Hiruma mengenai Sena. Padahal Sena melemparnya ke Monta. Dan terjadi perang bantal.

"MAX!"

"YA-HA!"

"FUGO!"

"HIEE?"

"AHAHA~"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan kencang dari mansion Hiruma.

Back to cafe Mamori dan Suzuna..

"Sudah belum Suzuna? Kau lama sekali makannya, aku ada perasaan tak enak.." Kata Mamori dengan wajah panik.

"Gluk.. Sudah! Ayo kita ambil pohonnya dulu!" Ajak Suzuna.

Sementara itu di mansion Hiruma..

Hiruma menyiram Kurita dengan kopinya tadi pagi. Kurita yang merasa di sabotase, langsung mengambil akuarium tanpa ikan, tapi berair, dan menyiramkannya pada Hiruma. Sedangkan Sena, menyiram Musashi dengan tepung. Monta disiram Ishimaru dengan air bekas ngepel.

"Woi! Pembantu sialan! Kerja lo! Jangan ikutan!" Kata Hiruma pedas. Tiba-tiba dari belakan Sena sudah siap dengan telur dan melempar Hiruma dari berakang. Taki juga ikut lho~. Dia melempar susu coklat ke arah semuanya.

BRRAAAKK! "Kami pulang!" Kata Suzuna dan Mamori bersamaan.

"KYAA!" Teriak Mamori terkena susu coklat semprotan Taki. Suzuna kena telur lemparan Sena yang meleset.

"STOOOPPP!' Kata Mamori. Semua menoleh ke Mamori. "Kekekeke.. YA~HA!" 'Devil' Mamori menyemprotkan soda ke arah semuanya. Soda yang Mamori bawa 3 gentong lho~. Suzuna juga menyiramkan air gula (supaya disemutin, buka kesemutan).

"YA~HA! RASAKAN PELURUKU!" Kata Hiruma menembakan peluru paintball (aku lupa namanya, hehehe ). Wajah mereka semua pun jadi warna warni.

Tok Tok

NYITT~

Semua terdiam, melihat siapa yang masuk. Seingat mereka, mereka sudah lengkap.

"Permisi, saya mau- Haaah?" Salah satu budak setia Hiruma masuk tanpa disuruh, dan dia kaget dengan ruang tamu yang mirip kapal pecah.

"Ada apa, budak sialan?"

"Tidak jadi.. KYAAA!" Teriak sang budak yang kaget melihat Hiruma dengan rambut basah dan letoy begitu, lalu lari sekencangnya.

"Ayo mandi. Kita mandi di kolam saja. Khusus ladies, disini saja." Ajak Hiruma menuju kolam.

Selesai mandi..

Ruang tamu yang sudah bersih dibersihkan Ishimaru. Mereka bersantai disitu. Mereka menenangkan pikiran dalam keheningan, yang mereka pikirkan adalah, 'tidak mungkin dapat melakukan ini dirumah kami yang sesungguhnya.'

"Ini kartu kreditmu, You" Kata Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Kau pakai berapa?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Umm.. tidak kupakai, takut merepotkanmu, jangan marah ya.." Kata Mamori.

"Kau tidak akan pernah merepotkanku." Kata Hiruma tanpa nafas.

Hari semakin gelap. Mereka pun sudah kelelahan. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidur, padahal baru jam 9 (?)

JJTTAAARR!

Petir menggelegar. Suzuna yang merasa takut dan risih, pidah kekamar Sena dan Monta.

Tok Tok

"Sena.." Panggil Suzuna.

Ctlek..

"A..da apa, Suzu-c..han?" Tanya Sena.

"Aku boleh tidur di kamarmu? Aku takut, karena banyak petir.." Kata Suzuna to the point.

"Hiee? Aku dan Monta juga sama. Kita tidur di kamar Tou-..san saja y..aahh?" Ucap Sena agak ragu.

"Boleh!"

"B..aaiiklah, M..onta! ayo k..ita ke kamar Tou-san!" Panggil Sena.

Di kamar Hirumamo..

"Youichi! Aku takut dengan petir itu..!" Kata Mamori memeluk Hiruma yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Hhhh..Emm.. Tidur saja kau.." Kata Hiruma setengah sadar.

Tok tok

"KYAA~ Youichi!" Pelukan Mamori semakin erat.

"Mamori! Aku mau tidur!" Kata Hiruma dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tapi aku takut.. Temani aku!" Kata Mamori agak sedih. Hiruma bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan membuka pintu. Yang ternyata..

"KYA! You-nii bikin kaget!" Kata Suzuna berlindung dibelakang Sena. Ya, Hiruma membuka pintu tanpa baju, rambut acak-acakan dan memakai celana panjang katun (pasti ganteng tuh! Hehehe).

"Mau apa kalian kemari, anak-anak sialan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Ehh? Ka..mi tak..takut tidur dikamar kami.. ehehe.." Kata Sena.

"Oh, ya sudah, masuk." Kata Hiruma memutar badan dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidurnya. Di kamar Hiruma dan Mamori, ada 2 tempat tidur dan masing-masing kolongnya, ada kasur lagi (tau ga kasur kayak gitu?). Karena Hiruma sendang ngantuk dan kebetulan kasur yang satunya nganggur, dia biarkan mereka bertiga tidur di kamarnya.

Keesokaannnnyyyaaa!

"Ehhmm.. Woi! Ngapain lo pada tidur disini!" Kata Hiruma yang terkejut ada 3 manusia tidur di kamarnya.

"Uhh.. Apaan sih You-nii?" Kata Suzuna sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hiee? Ke..napa Tou-s..an?" Tanya Sena.

"Ada apa, MAX?" Kata Monta dengan nada lemas.

"Ngapain kalian pada disini, hah?" Kata Hiruma geram.

"KAN YOU-NII SENDIRI YANG BOLEHIN!" Kata Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta berbarengan.

**KESIMPULAN : TADI MALAM HIRUMA MENGIGAU.**

NYYIIT

"Hei, makanan sudah siap. Selesai makan, kita akan menghias pohon natal, cepat!" Perintah Mamori pada 3 manusia dan 1 setan disana.

~skip mandi dan makan~

"APPPAAAAA? Siapa yang membrli pohon natal sebanyak ini?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku. Sekarang biarkan mereka berkreasi dengan pohon natal mereka. Dan ini, khusus kita berdua." Kata Hiruma lembut(?).

Lalu mereka berkreasi dengan pohon natalnya, SuzuSenaMonta dengan tema 'Pisang yang menaiki roller blade dengan kecepatan'. Dengan hiasan pisang, roller blade dan yang berhubungan (?). KuriKomuMusa dengan tema 'Jadoel retro'. Dengan hiasan benda-benda jaman dahulu milik Musashi (?). Dan pohon natal yang paling normal milik HiruMamo dengan tema 'Devil Bats'. Atributnya juga berhubungan dengan Devil Bats.

"Hey, besok kita kembali ke Jepang, siapkan barang-barang kalian." Kata Hiruma santai.

"Hiee? K.. kenapa besok?" Tanya Sena.

"Terserahku.."

Keesokkan harinya..

"Selamat jalan, hati-hati ya!" Penjaga mansion Hiruma member salam perpisahan, yah, memang aneh, mengingat Hiruma pulang biru-buru.

7 jam kemudian.. (aku ga tau, waktu yang diperlukan buat perjalanan Amerika-Jepang, hehe)

Di SMU Deimon..

"Kok.. Tidak hancur ataupun rusak? Padahal kena tsunami." Tanya Mamori curiga.

"Ahahaha.. Mungkin keajaiban! Ahaha!" Jawab Taki yang tentu ngasal.

"Selamat datang kembaliii!" Teriak banyak orang, ada yang dari jendela, balik semak-semak, bahkan dibalik kerikil juga ada. Semua terkejut. Termasuk Hiruma.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, nyonya Hiruma?" Tanya Mami Anezaki kepada Mamori.

"Kaa-san? Hiks.." Mamori terkejut melihat ibunya. Dan tak kuat menahan tangis.

"Kau ingin membawanya?" Tanya Mami (nanya mulu dah!) pada Hiruma.

"Tentu." Jawab Hiruma singkat. Semakin lama, semakin sedikit orang disana.

'Cih, mereka membohongiku.. Kekeke, tak apalah. Kurasa aku melupakan sesuatu.. Ah, biarkan.' Batin Hiruma.

**OMAKE**

Di Amerika..

"Lho? Tuan Ishimaru? Kenapa tidak ikut pulang?" Tanya penjaga mansion yang baru masuk setelah pamitan.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Dan.. kau bilang pulang? Kyaaaa! Aku tinggal disini? Kapan Hiruma kesini?" Tanya Ishimaru yang tertinggal dan masih mengenakan handuk.

"Biasanya 5 tahun sekali, kalau dia malas, biasanya 10 tahun sekali.." Kata penjaga mansion dengan watadosnya. Ishimaru hanya bisa pingsan.

**OWARI**

Hika : Hahahahaha.. ngawur pol-polan!

Zu : Memang..

Hika : Kenapa kau?

Zu : Kangen pulang ke neraka.. huhuhuhu

Hika : Kapan-kapan.. tenang aja.

Zu : Bener?

Hika : Iya, beneran. Ehhmm.. Review please?


End file.
